Ultraviolet
by enigma the original
Summary: A story about a lost traveler between worlds, a master of the void and an enemy of fate. SI OC.


**Well… this a story. Nuff said.**

{XX/Ultraviolet/XX]

A void. An endless darkness. This is where I find myself at the present moment, I've been here for a while now. Anyways… at least it's cosy? Meh. I think I'm becoming insane. I'm listing off my circumstances and narrating my every thought and feeling. Which aren't many, there really isn't anything to do in an endless abyss devoid (LuL) of anything even remotely close to comfort and human attachment.

Let's see.

Do I still have a body?

Nope… Wait. How does that work? My days. Well at least this proves that souls exist. Ha! Take that athiests! You were all wrong!

"Hahaha!"

Lol still have a voice, seems like I can speak without vocal cords or a voicebox or lungs or air molecules present in my immediate surroundings to diffuse in and out of my bloodstre- and I'm rambling again.

Damn. Such an irritating nervous tic that I picked up.

Hold up. Am I DEAD?

Think. What happened before I found myself here?

…

…

…

I can't remember. I CAN'T REMEMBER!

"Calm down dude, you can do this."

Dude? When have I ever used dude to refer to myself previously?

Who am I?

Where am I from?

What's my job?

Am I married?

Am I a father?

Who are my family?

Who are my friends?

What are their names?

How old am I?

Oh No.

What is my name?

Then a bright light suddenly appeared in the distance.

"What in the bloody hell is that?!"

Oh hell nah. I will not risk the existence of my possibly eternal soul by floating towards that pink light off in the distance. Although… shouldn't it be white? I thought white was the gimmick for these kind of things. Well you live and you learn… you die and you learn? I guess in my case you exist and you learn.

Hmmm

Can I actually move anywhere?

Nope. It seems like all the fanfiction I've read are wrong in this case. Wow, I can remember reading fanfiction but not my name? This is so messed up.

The pink light is moving closer, alongside sounds and physical sensations that come with it.

It so sad that I can't move out of the way or force my metaphysical being away from the ominous sense of doom and potential ending of my soul as I know it that the PINK light of DOOM entails.

Oh well I guess there's nothing left to do but scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE PINK!"

Then my being was swallowed by the conundrum known as the PINK light of DOOM.

[XX/Ultraviolet/XX]

I was pulled from the void. I wish I could go back. As soon as the PINK light of DOOM enveloped me I was reformed, literally. I was compressed, enlarged, stretched and compressed again. It wasn't enjoyable. I was ripped from my sense of semi discomfort to full on agony. Give me back to the void! I want back in!

What's worse is the sudden onslaught of physical sensations that came from being ripped from the void, it was both comforting and horrifying at the same time. Suddenly going from not having any feeling in my 'limbs' to being suffocated by them is not fun at all. And all the noise. Oh Lord the noise. Everything was so loud and I couldn't understand a single thing, not including the heavy breathing happening around me as if the container I was in was under duress.

Then, I was popped out from the place I shall dub as the SUPREME TORTURE CHAMBER FOR METAPHYSICAL BEINGS.

I was then lifted up and decided to open my eyes. There was a massive blob in front of me and it began to make those strange noises that I heard beforehand.

So, without a single inkling of what I did what every self respecting male would do.

I screamed like a little girl.

{XX/Ultraviolet/XX]

Well it turns out that I was just born. Wow. Anyways I can say that I had the experience of being lucid during my own birth.

…

…

…

Moving on. I'm a baby now. On the bright side it's better than not having a body at all. Right? Sigh. The next few years of lucidity are going to suck aren't they?

[XX/Ultraviolet/XX]

I don't know how much time has passed. All I have known for my life as a baby has been mind numbing boredom. No wonder we can't remember infancy -aside from the brain not being fully developed to the point of coherent thought- it's horrible!

I can't support my **own** body with these tiny limbs and as a result of that I can't stand up or even crawl when I need to do anything. Although, I get to catch up on the enormous amount of sleep I'm sure I missed out on in my past life and whenever I'm hungry I can just scream and bam. Instant food delivery.

Though that's all there is to do at the moment. I'll probably become insane from the boredom. What's worse is the fact that I still can't see clearly so I don't even know what my immediate surroundings are or even what my new parents look like.

Meh.

I'll just go back to sleep and wait for my eyesight to fully develop before making anymore complaints.


End file.
